All That Jazz
All That Jazz da Chicago è una canzone presente nell'episodio Canto del cigno, il nono della Quarta Stagione, in cui è cantata da Rachel Berry e la sua insegnante di danza Cassandra July. La canzone comincia e Rachel cerca di cantare la prima strofa, ma viene interrotta da Cassandra che comincia a cantare. Gli studenti della NYADA partecipano a ballare con loro, e battono le mani per applaudire. Cassandra balla in modo attraente, ma Rachel ha conquistato con la sua voce. Entrambe le ragazze hanno ballerini e cantanti di sfondo. Rachel fa anche un riferimento a Cassandra e la sua dipendenza dall' alcohol. Fanno praticamente una sfida di ballo e canto. Cassandra poi dice che Rachel è andata abbastanza bene. Lei è d'accordo che non è una brava ballerina come lei, ma ha una bellissima e conquisterà tutti alla gara. Testo della canzone Cassandra: Come on babe Why don't we paint the town? And all that Jazz I'm gonna rouge my knees And roll my stockings down And all that jazz Start the car I know a whoopee spot Where the gin is cold But the piano's hot It's just a noisy hall Where there's a nightly brawl And all That Jazz NYADA Dance Students: Skidoo! Cassandra: And all that Jazz NYADA Dance Students: Hotcha! Whoopee! Cassandra: And all that jazz NYADA Dance Students: Ha! Ha! Ha! Rachel: Slick your hair And wear your buckle shoes And all that Jazz I hear that Father Dip Is gonna blow the blues And all that Jazz Hold on, hon We're gonna bunny hug I bought some aspirin Down at United Drug In case you shake apart And want a brand new start To do that ... Jazz Cassandra: Find a flask We're playing fast and loose And all that jazz Rachel: Right up here Is where I store the juice And all that jazz Cassandra: Come on, babe We're gonna brush the sky I bet you luck Lindy Never flew so high 'Cause in the stratosphere How could he lend an ear to all that Jazz? Rachel: Oh, you're gonna see your sheba shimmy shake Rachel with NYADA Dance Students: And all that jazz Cassandra: Oh, she's gonna shimmy 'till her garters break Cassandra with NYADA Dance Students: And all that jazz Rachel: Show her where to park her girdle Oh, her mother's blood'd curdle NYADA Dance Students: If she'd hear her baby's queer Cassandra: For all Rachel: that Rachel and Cassandra: Jazz All that Jazz Cassandra with NYADA Dance Students: Come on, babe Why Don't we paint The town? And all that Jazz (NYADA Dance Students: And all that Jazz) Rachel with NYADA Dance Students: I'm gonna Rouge my knees And roll my Stockings down And all that jazz (NYADA Dance Students: And all that Jazz) Cassandra with NYADA Dance Students: Start the car I know a whoopee spot Where the gin is cold But the piano's hot Rachel with NYADA Dance Students: It's just a noisy hall Where there's a nightly brawl Rachel: And all that NYADA Dance Students: Jazz Cassandra: No, I'm no one's wife Rachel: But, Oh, I love my life Rachel e Cassandra: And all that Jazz! Rachel and Cassandra with NYADA Dance Students: That Jazz! Galleria di foto Allthejazz.jpg 59604 430339567019071 571562028 n.jpg Allthatjazz-feat.katehudson.jpg Video Navigazione en:All That Jazz Categoria:Canzoni Glee Categoria:Stagione 4 Canzoni Categoria:Canzoni Rachel Berry Categoria:Canzoni Cassandra July Categoria:Glee: The Music, The Complete Season Four